


Scrambled Eggs

by thoughtfullightcollection



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Manchester university, fetus dan and phil, vague references to depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtfullightcollection/pseuds/thoughtfullightcollection
Summary: Phil makes Dan comfort food on a bad day.





	Scrambled Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the mention of Phil's special scrambled eggs in the latest SIMS video.

Uni’s horrendous. Not at all “the best time of his life” like he’d seen in films.

The halls are dingy, and they smell like dirty feet, his room overlooks a prison and a dumpster, he has no idea how to take care of himself, doesn’t know how to do his laundry or do a shop for groceries. He’s a failure at his classes, a failure at basic self-care, a failure at making friends. 

He sits alone in his room making ridiculous videos of crisps he’s certain no one will want to watch, or he goes out and gets pissed with people he doesn’t know then stumbles back to his lonely bed in the tiny dungeon of a room the university is making him pay for. 

Phil’s the only bright spot and, don’t tell his mother, but Phil’s the reason Dan’s attending Manchester University in the first place.

Dan’s pretty sure he might be in love with Phil. He doesn’t think he’s ever been in real love before, at least not the kind that makes him feel the way he does around Phil. He’s not sure how he feels about that yet, he’s a bit afraid to think of it if he’s honest, but when he does allow himself to think of his future, the only part he feels certain of is that Phil is there next to him. 

He’s having one of his bad days again. He woke up feeling this way. 

He’s sure it’s another existential crisis looming, he has a lot of those these days. 

He’s been doing his damnedest to fight it all day. He’s been hanging out in the lounge watching his roommates play video games, where he usually tries to avoid their company, trying to stay distracted until this mood goes away again. 

Phil’s with his parents all day helping them move furniture or something and Dan is tired of dragging Phil down with him on days like this anyway, so he’s not texted or rung him even though he’s desperate to. 

When someone suggests they all walk to Tesco for groceries he readily agrees, even though he has no idea what the hell he’s doing when it comes to buying and cooking food. And when he finds himself hugging cheese to his chest and crying in the dairy aisle, a busy signal buzzing in his ear on his grandma’s side of the phone, he decides to say fuck it, leaves everything behind, and catches a cab to Phil’s apartment. 

He has a key. He’s never used it. He’s not sure what it means that he has it. He’s not sure if he’s allowed to let himself in when Phil isn’t home, but today he just doesn’t care. He’ll apologize later. Right now, he just wants to be somewhere warm, somewhere that smells like the man he’s pretty sure he’s completely in love with, somewhere with soft sheets on a soft bed. 

He fits his still shiny key in the lock on Phil’s apartment door and lets himself in only to find Phil himself sat on his sofa in a t-shirt and pants, playing Mario Kart, his hair mussed, a bowl of popcorn on the table in front of him. He’s the best sight that Dan has ever seen, and he feels a squeeze around his heart when their eyes meet. For the first time that day, the darkness lifts a bit. 

“Playing Mario Kart without me? Trying to gain some actual skill, old man?” 

He tries for a light tone, but he can tell from the look Phil gives him that he’s failed. 

Eyes narrowed thoughtfully, tongue between his teeth, Phil sets the controller down next to him on the sofa and stands to join Dan in the doorway. He wraps his arms around Dan’s shoulders and pulls Dan into him, where he’s warm and smells like something citrusy and something else all Phil. Dan presses his forehead to the crease between Phil’s neck and shoulder and breathes him in, wrapping his arms around Phil's waist and hanging on tight. Tears spring to his eyes when he feels Phil’s hand on his hair and hears him softly ask “Have you eaten today?”

A laugh bubbles up in Dan’s chest at that and he blinks the tears away. 

“No, mum. I had no food and when I tried to buy some, I had a meltdown over cheese.”

Phil bites his lip at that but doesn’t say anything. They’ve argued over Dan’s lack of self-care before and nothing’s come of it but anger and worry. 

So instead, Phil says “Scrambled eggs, then?” 

It’s one of the few things that he can make from scratch and his go-to for comfort food. 

Dan’s not very hungry, but he knows he should try to eat, and he knows it will make Phil worry less if he does.

“The Phil Special?” he asks, making Phil grin. 

“Yep. Ya know what my secret ingredient is?”

Dan laughs out loud for the first time all day.

“I think you may have told me once or twice”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually hate scrambled eggs with a passion but I couldn't stop thinking about Phil's sweet domestic memory.


End file.
